$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 0 & -2 \\ 0 & 1 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ B$ ?
Answer: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ B$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ B$ have? So, $ B$ is a 2 $\times$ 3 matrix.